Forever & Always
by hssmith79
Summary: His eyes officially close and his mouth closes. The weak grip he had on my hand loosens and it takes at least three nurses and Andre to get me out of the room. I run out sobbing. I ignore everyone yelling my name and jump in my car, driving back to my house and letting out pathetic cries the whole way there. Bade. Rated T. Based on Parachute's Forever & Always
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**So I've been dying to write this for a while now, and now I get to! I'm absolutely obsessed with the song Forever and Always by Parachute and every time I think of Beck and Jade when I listen to it, I cry so much :'( But it's a good kind of crying :) **

**Jade's POV**

Yeah, Beck Oliver used to mine. And I, Jade West, used to be his. I guess you can say I'm 'widowed' now. And this'll explain that. In fact, it explains everything.

_I sigh as I take a seat at my kitchen table in my father's home, looking out the window for the millionth time that night. Beck was supposed to show up thirty minutes ago, if not earlier. I tap my shaky fingers on the table, wondering where the hell he could be. He would've called if something else came up. He surely wouldn't ditch me. Maybe he just got stuck in traffic. But what if… what if he got in an accident? No, Jade, don't you dare think like that. Think about the good times you've had together. Yeah. Like back to December when he proposed to you. He didn't get down on one knee because he knew I always thought that was so tacky and cliché when getting married. So, he simply pulled the little blue box out of his pocket and held it up to me in the middle of Jet Brew. He went on and on about every little quirk he loves about me, about every little thing we argue about, and the way he will never stop loving me. I said yes, clearly. I couldn't just say no to him, even if we were still in high school. We never play by the rules, so why start now?_

_My phone ringing pulls me out of my thought. I smile when I think it's Beck, but when I look past the caller ID and just answer it, my smile fades from what I hear._

"_Jade," Andre says into the phone. "You need to get to the hospital right now. Something's happened to Beck." It takes only those words for me to hang up the phone and leap out of my seat, gripping my phone and keys as I run out to my car and start the engine. I pull out of the driveway and speed down the freeway, completely forgetting about the speed limit signs flashing past me. _

_I pull up to the entrance and climb out, slamming my door quickly and run inside, panting when I make it to the front desk._

"_Beck Oliver," I tell the lady behind the desk. She gives me an apologetic look before standing up and leading me down a million halls, a never ending maze. She's explaining to me what happened, but I don't process a word as I peek in every room, wondering if it's Beck's room. She finally stops in front of the room number 143. I smile before frowning when I open the door, seeing all of our friends and Beck's parents crowding the hospital bed. I try not to crack. I can't break down in front of Beck. He'll worry and I can't have that right now. _

"_Jade," Cat breathes eyes watery. She apparently couldn't hold it in. But Beck was like the big, normal brother she never had. Cat stands up from the seat closest to Beck._

"_Hey," I whisper to everyone before taking Cat's seat. I take Beck's hand and hold it so tight, rubbing through the bandages with my thumb. _

"_Jade. I'm sorry I didn't make it to your house," Beck says hoarsely, making me feel so guilty. I let a single tear slip out, but those are soon followed by billions of others._

"_It's not your fault, babe," I manage to get out, tears blurring my vision. "You're gonna be okay." Even though I know it's a complete lie. But I can't let reality get to me right now._

"_You know, were gonna have the brightest, most good looking babies ever made. You know that?" Beck asks, a smile forming on his face even in this mess. I crack a small smile and nod, not being able to say anything. _

"_And the first one is gonna be a boy. He's gonna have your beautiful blue eyes and your gorgeous chestnut brown hair," Beck continues. _

"_But he'll have your amazing tan skin and he's gonna have that nose crinkle thing you have when you laugh," I say barely above a whisper. _

"_His name is gonna be Brayden," Beck says._

"_Levi," I say for the middle name._

"_Oliver," Beck finishes proudly. "And were gonna live in a big enough house on the hillside, but we're still gonna be able to live our dreams with a nice, dysfunctional family. And were gonna grow old together, never leaving each other's side." I laugh a little at his way about our family. An idea pops in my head as I look around at the others._

"_Tori go get the nurses," I order softly. "And find a chaplain." She gives me a look, but wipes her eyes and walks out of the room. I stand up and hover over Beck, gently taking our promise ring necklaces that have Forever and Always engraved on the inside. Tori comes back in with a good amount of nurses and a chaplain. I unhook my necklace and take the rings off the chains, giving Beck mine. Cat starts playing Forever and Always off of her phone. Everyone stands around, laughing at the scene and crying at the sadness filling the room. The chaplain says a few good verses before I come in, saying my vows from Beck and I's favorite song that explains us so much. _

"_I want you forever, forever and always through the good and the bad and the ugly we'll grow old together, and always remember whether happy or sad or whatever we'll still love each other, forever and always," I vow, tears falling everywhere. Beck's eyelids begin to droop, and the beeping filling the room becomes gradually slower. But, he opens his mouth and says his vows._

"_I love you forever, forever and always please just remember even if I'm not there I'll always love you, forever and always," his voice was almost too low. His eyes officially close and his mouth closes. The weak grip he had on my hand loosens and it takes at least three nurses and Andre to get me out of the room. I run out sobbing so loud Las Vegas could probably hear me. I ignore everyone yelling my name and jump in my car, driving back to my house and letting out pathetic cries the whole way there._

The memory kills me every time. But the second I got home, I shoved my most important things into two giant suitcases and grab the one-way plane ticket my mom gave me whenever I wanted to come back to New York and leave this place.

The second I got there I changed my phone number and got a new e-mail so no one from California could get a way to me. After a few days of throwing up in the apartment my mom lived in, she finally got me a pregnancy test and made me take it. In fact, I took three. I was completely shocked and devastated by the results. I was pregnant, but the thing that destroyed me was that my child would never know his father that always dreamt of him or her.

Now, about six months or so later, when it's late summer here in New York, my mom comes into my room with her cell phone in her hand.

"Your dad called," she says. "Something's happened back at Los Angeles. You need to get over there by tomorrow."

**This is so short, I know. But I cried so much writing when Beck passed away. By the way, I'm still wondering about what I want to happen back in Los Angeles. I have some kind of idea, and no it's not anything about Beck. I already have something planned for him. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**So, yeah… I know the first chapter wasn't my best work. But I wrote that around midnight last night, so…. ANYWAY THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! DON'T STOP REVIEWING, PLEASE! THEY MAKE MY DAY, VIRTUAL PEEPS! :D**

**Jade's POV**

"Jadelyn," my father greets as I walk into his house. I lug my two huge suitcases behind me before setting them down right in the middle of the living room.

"It's Jade," is all I say to him before walking to the kitchen and getting a glass of water. I take a few sips before placing it on the counter and facing my dad. "So, why did I have to come back here? Are you trying to make me even more depressed than I already am?"

"Look, your old, stupid performing arts school-"

"It's not stupid," I interrupt him. "It's just your opinion."

"Anyway," he carries on. "They called me a few days ago saying something happened with your friend, um, what's her name? Caterina? Yeah, that's her name." My heartbeat increases so much I feel like it's about to burst out of my chest.

"What?" I gasp. "What happened to Cat?"

"Well, there was a murdering here a few months ago. I know the girl was first missing and then they found her body buried in someone's backyard. They think it has something to do with that," my father explains. My face falls before I run back to the living room and drag my stuff upstairs to my old room. When I enter, everything is still in place, but my mattress is stripped of the comforter because I took it to my mom's. Tears are already falling down my face before I collapse on my bed, practically drowning in my own tears.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

I sigh before I grab my bag out of the passenger seat of my temporary rental car my dad got me. He's going by some place that has my car I left and giving it to me tonight. He's not doing me a favor. He just doesn't want to deal with me.

I swing open my door and the second my combat boot hits the cement I feel everyone's eyes on me. Except they're not the usual scary glances they normally gave me. It was more like glares. I sling my bag over my shoulder uncomfortably before walking to the entrance, only to be greeted with more glares. What's up with everyone here today? Are they all just cranky that their back at school from summer or something? I just brush it off when I open the left double door. But it doesn't brush off so easily when the whole school goes silent and glares at me, only to be followed by whispers that are easy to hear.

"Why is that little slut back?"

"I bet she came to get her scissors from her locker."

"She doesn't belong here anymore. She never really did."

"She's got real nerve coming back here now that everyone at this school hates her."

"I can't believe she hasn't figured it out she's known as 'the ditcher' here yet."

I look down uneasily at the ground before walking up the stairs to Lane's office. I feel even more glares and whispers as I reach the second floor. I quickly run into Lane's office and shut the door, sighing as I feel a little more content without glares on me.

"Jade!" I hear excitedly from across the room. Lane stands up from that hanging chair and walks over to me, a big smile spread across his face.

"Yeah," I whisper, gripping the strap of my bag tightly.

"You okay?" Lane asks, concern flooding his face. I realize what I'm doing and bring myself back together.

"Yeah," I say a little more confidence in my voice. "I'm just looking forward to see little Miss Vega and her snobby self."

"Jade," Lane scolds, grabbing some textbooks off of a table. "Don't be so mean."

"I haven't changed," I shrug. He hands me the heavy stack of textbooks and balance them in my hands.

"Here's your schedule," he says, shoving it in the top book. "Your locker hasn't been touched since you left, besides the fact that we went in and took the old textbooks out. So now you can just take those and fill your locker."

"Yeah," I mutter. He opens the door for me and I walk out, receiving some more glares. I just roll my eyes as I walk carefully down the stairs and to me scissor-covered locker I missed so much. I place the pile of textbooks on the ground next to me and put in my unforgettable locker combination. I sigh as I'm welcomed with old pictures of me and Beck, me and Cat, and some more of me and Beck. I take them out one by one and put them in my secret pouch in the back, covered by my black leather jacket that was hanging by a hook from the top. I shove all of my textbooks, binders, pencils, notebooks and folders into my locker before taking a glance at my schedule. My first class is with Sikowitz, which doesn't surprise me. But I begin to feel queasy as I remember the gang usually has class with me, too. I hope they don't bombard me with questions because that's the last thing I need right now. Hopefully nobody's seen my bump yet; I was smart enough to leave the house in a baggy grey hoodie.

"Jade?" A familiar voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I whip around and see Robbie staring at me, no Rex in hands. But Robbie doesn't look like himself. His hair is messy, he's wearing a white wife beater and some sweatpants, his glasses are crooked and that usual goofy smile is a confused frown. I try to find something to say, anything, but my mind is currently blank.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, leaning against the lockers.

"I-I'm here because I heard about Cat." Shit, I'm stuttering. Great, just great. His face suddenly turns to anger.

"Oh, so you decide to come back _after _she's gone missing? You decide to come back when everyone here hates you, including me? Jade West, let me fill you in on some things that have happened since you've been gone. All Cat has done since you ran away was call you every five minutes, but the operator answered and said that the line had been disconnected. She tried to e-mail you, but we eventually figured out that you deleted your account. It was like she was dead, Jade. _Dead." _I've never heard Robbie speak with such sadness, such anger. And it honestly sacred me somewhat. "But no, little Jade West thought about herself instead of her stranded best friend. You left for your own good, not anyone else's. But I guess that's expected from someone as disgusting as _you." _His words hit me like a ton of bricks. No one has ever dared talk to me like that. Especially Robbie.

"_Jade?" _I hear from across the hall, making me turn around swiftly. I make eye contact with a much tried, stressed Tori whose look resembles to Robbie's. Andre, who is standing next to her, looks similar.

"Why are _you _here?" Tori questions, walking closer to me. She narrows her eyes at me, which have big sized bags underneath them. "I thought you ran away."

"I didn't run away," I snap, crossing my arms. I'm not gonna let them stomp all over me just because I haven't been here for a year or so. They could've dealt with it.

"What would you call it?" Tori laughs humorlessly. "The second you ran out of that hospital I knew you were a goner."

"Don't bring that up," I say through gritted teeth, closing my eyes. I can't deal with that right now.

"And why not? Beck hasn't even recovered from you leaving and I don't ever think he will." Tori's words cause my eyes to fly open as I inch closer to her.

"What do you mean?" I say barely above a whisper. "Beck… Beck's gone, Tori." I see her expression soften the slightest bit, but her tone hasn't changed.

"Maybe if you stuck around you wouldn't be this clueless," she says, rolling her eyes. "Beck flat lined on us. That's what you saw. But what you didn't see was that they brought him back. He's physically fine now, but you cause him mental pain, along with the rest of us. We would've called you, but you changed your number and deleted your e-mail. He was so crushed when he found out you left him in the dust." I'm completely shocked by her words, a million thoughts racking through my brain.

"Beck's… Beck's alive?" I whisper, my hand going to my mouth.

"Barely," Tori remarks. "And it's all because of you."

"Jade?" My favorite voice asks behind me. But his voice is so broken, so unlike him. "Is that you?"

**Cliffy! Sorry if Jade's a little OOC in this chapter, but I really liked the way the ending turned out. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Okay, so let's pretend Jade walked to school yesterday, kay? :)**

**Jade's POV**

"Beck?" I gasped, my eyes growing wide. I swear I'm dreaming. Beck is gone. He died right in front of me. How could he be here right now? He starts walking towards me, but Tori holds him back.

"Don't Beck," she warns him. "She left you, remember?" The shock on his face turns to anger and I feel myself take one step back.

"I-I," I try to muster up something, _anything. _But I'm speechless and my mind is completely swimming with a million thoughts and questions that I can't handle.

"You what, Jade?" Beck asks anger evident in his voice. "You left the second you _thought _I was dead? So, what, you weren't even gonna be around to my funeral if I died back there? Is that it?" My heart quakes and panic rushes through me as everyone fixate their eyes on the scene. I look around, my mouth opening and waiting for something to come out.

"I'm sorry," I say barely above a whisper, looking down and gripping my bag. "But I can't do this right now." I race down the halls and try to find a place to hide from everyone, everything. I should have never come back. I should have just stayed where I was. I should've known everyone here would hate me anyway, even if Beck was dead.

I finally find the library, where no one is during this time, and plop down on the couch, groaning inwardly. I bite my lip as I try to hold back tears, but their already falling. Beck might as well be dead. He doesn't love me anymore. In fact, he hates me. But I don't really blame him. I left him. But in a way it wasn't my entire fault. I thought he was dead.

I sigh and pull my Pearphone out of my pocket and plug my ear buds in, playing Forever and Always by Parachute. I find tears silently rolling down my cheeks, but I refuse to let out those pathetic sounds everyone makes when they cry. I bury my face in my arms and just sit there, letting quiet tears trail down.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The lunch bell rang, but I wasn't really looking forward to it. I had no one to sit with, everyone always gives me dirty looks, and I really just want to go home. But I need to eat something. Just something little to keep the little thing inside of me healthy.

I sigh as I clamber down the stairs and to the Asphalt Café, not really wanting to go out there. I grip my bag, which is becoming a habit, and wait in line at the Grub Truck, being the very last person.

"You still wear it?" I hear someone breathe behind me. I turn around and see Beck staring down at my hand. He's talking about our 'wedding bands' we used in the hospital. I look at his hand, which is perfectly empty. I feel my heart drop.

"I-um…" I try to find something to say once again. But nothing comes to mind once again. "I've gotta go." I quickly jump out of line and make a beeline to the school, Beck calling my name behind me. I run into the girls' bathroom and shut a stall door behind me, locking it and closing my eyes. My hands are pressed up against the cold, plastic door as I try to process what just happened. But nothing comes to my mind, so I just sit there and wait for the bell to ring.

I decide to be the last one to exit school so I'm not tripped and shoved. I walk over to my locker, the halls now clear and empty. I unlock it and grab my books I need for tonight's homework. I sigh as I push my jacket to the left and pull the pictures out of the small pouch. I smile as I go through them. I stop on the third one. It's a picture of Beck and I, outside in the Café. His arm was around my shoulders and my fingers were laced with his. He was smiling that adorable smile, the one where his face crinkles up. I was actually, genuinely smiling. I'm pretty sure Cat took that photo. I sigh as I stuff them in my hoodie pocket before draping my bag over my shoulder and walking out onto the sidewalk. I slip my hoodie over my head as I slide my hands into the pockets, kicking a few rocks as I continue dragging my feet. Suddenly, I start to feel lightheaded and nauseous. Everything goes blurry and I bring my hand to my forehead. I try not to stumble and wobble as I walk, but before I knew it, I was plummeting to the pavement.

The last thing I remember is someone yelling my name and catching me just before I landed.

**XXXXXXX No One's POV XXXXXXX**

He caught her right before her head hit the concrete. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he just stands there like that, only his arms and hands supporting her from her head falling to the ground. He shouldn't even be here right now. He was following her home, like a complete idiot. He wasn't stalking her, no, that's for Sinjin to do. He just wanted to see if he could get inside her head without actually getting inside her head if that makes any logical sense.

The sound of quiet, barely audible shuffling under Jade brings him out of his thoughts. His eyebrows furrow in confusion as he looks around her, trying to figure out what that was without somewhat dropping her. He finally spots a sloppy stack of what looks to be pictures right underneath her stomach. He glances at her closed eyes for a second before diving his hand below her stomach to grab whatever the stack is. He pulls back once he's collected every one of them. The first picture is of them in the Café, making his mind go wonky. Why would she be carrying around old pictures of them together? She was the one who left him.

"What the…?" He asks aloud, looking more closely at the dark spot growing on her inner thigh of her black jeans. He suddenly jumps back, the pictures flying out of his hands, letting her head accidentally fall all together.

"Shit!" He exclaims loudly. He runs a nervous, shaking hand through his hair, slowly registering that it was _blood _gathering on her thigh. What the hell was that from? Did someone throw a knife at her while she was walking or something?

"Okay, okay, calm down Beck," he tells himself, trying to calm himself down. "You need to get her to the hospital." He gathers up all of the pictures ad shoves them in his backpack before sliding it over his left shoulder. He carefully takes her bag and slings it over his right shoulder. He bends down and scoops her up very slowly and shakily, carrying her bridal style to his car parked back at Hollywood Arts.

"You really didn't think this one through, Beck," he tells himself, jogging back to the school with an unconscious Jade in his arms. Their bags are hitting his sides, but he doesn't care. He just holds her closer and picks up the pace.

He finally reaches the school parking lot, panting and out of breath. But he trudges over to his car and somehow manages to unlock his car and open the passenger seat door. He takes a towel from the backseat and places it on Jade's seat. He gently sits her down and buckles her seatbelt before running over to his side and climbing in, starting the engine and speeding to the nearest hospital. All he can think about is why she's bleeding and why he just did that for her when she had all of her intentions to drop everything here and leave him. But he only grips the steering wheel tighter and pushes his foot down on the gas harder.

"Help! I need help!" Beck yells when he reaches the emergency section of the hospital. "She's bleeding!" A guy in scrubs comes up and takes her from him, placing her on a gurney and a bunch of other nurses helping him wheel her down a narrow hallway. Beck tries to follow them, but some other nurse holds him back, much to his dismay.

"What's your relationship to the patient?" She asks calmly. Beck finally stops moving to look down at her. _I can't believe I'm about to do this, _he thinks to himself. But, he pulls the ring out of his pocket.

"I'm her… I'm her husband," Beck stammers. She looks a little shocked, but quickly regains her composure and leads him over to the front desk, handing him a clipboard to fill out. He sighs, but takes it from her and goes to sit in an uncomfortable chair. He takes the pen and begins filling out her name, date of birth, allergies, etc. But one question causes him to freeze right in his tracks and just stare at it.

_Is the patient pregnant or suffered a miscarriage?_

He's unsure of what to do, so he just circles 'not that I know of.' Once he's filled out everything, he hands it back to the nurse and goes to plop back down. He rests his elbow in his knee and puts his chin in his palm, drumming his fingers against the skin right under his nose.

Hours pass and the more that clock ticks the more worried he gets. Finally, after what feels like years, the same doctor comes out. Beck stands up and walks over to him.

"Dr. Hart," he says, faking a smile and shaking Beck's hand.

"Beck Oliver," Beck responds.

"Well, I have some good news and bad news," the doctor sighs, making Beck's anxiety grow by the millisecond. If this doctor doesn't hurry up here he might explode.

"The good news is that she will be able to leave later this evening, she's in pretty good shake but she needs some rest," the doctor says.

"What's the bad news?" He asks a little too quickly. Dr. Hart sighs before saying it.

"She's suffered a miscarriage." And Beck freezes, only being able to develop one thought.

_Well, I need to change that on the papers._

**Yeah, I'm not exactly sure how miscarriages go, like, if you could actually have one this late into it, but hey, I tried :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry I haven't updated in like… forever. But school is insane. Period. **

**No One's POV**

Beck stormed down the hall angrily once he received Jade's room number. He flew the door open and walked in, only to be greeted by her asleep in a hospital gown, tucked underneath the heavy quilts. Beck ran a hand through his hair crossly and groaned loudly, pissed off to a T. How could she keep this from him? Wait, was it even his child?

"Beck?" Jade asks groggily, stretching her arms out. Beck looks up at her, anger evident on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He snaps at her, coming closer to the bed. Jade gives him a confused look, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"Oh, don't pull that bullshit with me, Jade," he seethes, folding his hands on the footboard of the bed, glaring at her. "Do I really need to refresh your memory?" He doesn't wait for an answer. "You're here because you had a miscarriage. And I want to if that was my baby or not." He hears a small squeak come out of her as she frowns and looks down at her stomach. She rubs her hands over it, gasping.

"I-I… I don't have the baby anymore?" She whispers, finally looking up at Beck with tears in her eyes. He's about to snap something at her, but his facial expression goes a little bit softer when he sees the tears welling up.

"Was the baby mine or not, Jade?" He didn't intend for it to sound as harsh as it did. She looks back down at her stomach, sniffling softly and he sees a tear drop escape from her eyes and onto her hand. He can't help the guilt swelling up inside of him for being so ruthless to her seconds ago.

"Was it?" He presses, though his tone more gentle. She sniffles again before using her wired hand to wipe her nose. She just gives a meek nod, but the answer is enough to piss Beck off, causing him to throw himself off the bed railing and pound a fist into a wall, not hard to break it, though.

"When we're you planning on telling me, huh?" Beck asks irritably, walking closer again to her bed.

"I wasn't planning on telling you at all! I thought you were dead!" She defends, tears pouring out of her. But that didn't stop Beck this time. It just set him off more.

"You and I know damn well that you knew I wasn't dead," He seethes.

"I saw you die right in front of me! How could you not believe me?!" She cries.

"Because everyone else is saying you left on purpose! That you left because you couldn't handle getting engaged at such a young age!" His voice rises with every word.

"So you believed them?"

"Uh, yeah, I did! How was I supposed to confront you about it if you were off across the country?!" He shouts. "Why did you keep it, anyway? You've never been one for kids, and everyone knows that." She doesn't answer.

"Why did you keep it?" He repeats, more anger bubbling inside of him. "Answer me!"

"Because it was the last thing I had of you, okay?!" She screams, her face scrunching up with tears filling the creases now formed. He suddenly pulls his head back at her words, not saying anything.

"It was the last thing I had of you," she whispers again, looking down at her hands. They stay quiet for a few more minutes before the doctor comes in, interrupting their moment of silence.

"Okay, you're free to go. Your clothes are in the bathroom," the doctor informs her, smiling and walking over to take the IV out of the front of her hand.

"You'll need to be discharged," he says before walking out of the room. Jade finally looks up from her cupped, fidgety hands, her eyes instantly meeting with Beck's. But she quickly turns away and just turns on her side, curling up into a ball.

"Jade-"

"Go get me my clothes," she mumbles, cutting him off. "And get out." He sighs, but does as he's told and places her clothes on the bed before exiting the room and shutting the door.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The ride home was dead silent. Jade kept her eyes on the window and Beck kept his eyes on the road. And right as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot he swore he saw glint of tears in Jade's eyes.

Beck pulled up in Jade's driveway, and Jade was so anxious just to get out of the car. She was already opening the door before the car was at a full stop.

"Jade, wait," Beck pleads, grabbing her wrist right before she got out. She jumped at his touch and instantly pulled her arm back, her eyes widening with fear.

"Jade? Are you okay?" Beck asks, noticing her squirming a little.

"Just- what do you want?" She stammers, mentally face palming. She never stutters.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted at the hospital," Beck starts, running a hand through his hair. Jade scoffed and crossed her arms.

"You should be," she grumbled.

"But you never told me about this," he defends. And that was what angered her the most. She had to repeat it so much and it hurt.

"How many times do I have to say it?!" She exclaims, throwing her arms up. "I thought you were dead! I saw you die right in front of me!"

"Whatever, Jade," Beck sighs, not believing her.

"You know what; believe you're so called 'friends.' They clearly wanted me out of the picture. They wanted me gone. But fine, don't believe me," she snaps before climbing out of the car and to her front door. She noticed her dad's car not in the driveway, so she pulled out her car keys and unlocked the door, walking in and shutting it behind her. She dropped her bag on the couch and walked in the kitchen, only to be greeted by a note taped to the fridge. She rolled her eyes before snatching it off and reading it.

_Jadelyn_

_I've left for a business trip to Seattle. I'll be gone for about four or five days. There's TV dinners in the fridge and extra money in the drawer. Don't do anything stupid._

"My name is Jade!" She yells at the paper before crumpling it up and throwing it in the trashcan. She swings open the cabinet to her left and pulls out some boxed Velveeta before filling a pot with some water. She begins to boil the water and goes to sit down on the couch. She grabs the remote and flips through the channels, but abruptly stops on the news channel. A picture of Cat is on the screen. An old picture with Jade in the picture. Jade squints her eyes at the screen, turning all her attention to the TV.

"Caterina Valentine has been missing for almost a year now. Her family will not give up on looking for her, though. It seems that Caterina was best friends with a girl named Jadelyn West, who reportedly left almost a year ago. Sources from her old high school, Hollywood Arts, have said she's back but not welcome. Take a look." The reporter is replaced with nonetheless Tori Vega. Jade leans closer to the TV, eager to hear this.

"Do you know why Jadelyn left, Miss Vega?" A different reporter asks Tori who's currently filling the spotlight.

"Jade ran off about a year ago from the hospital. Her now ex-fiancé, Beck Oliver, was in the hospital from suffering a car accident. Yes, they were deeply in love. And when I say deep, I mean deep. They were inseparable. Anyway, they decided to have a little ceremony in the hospital because it was most likely he wasn't going to make it. He died right in front her, which really screwed her up. But he just flat lined. He didn't actually die. But she left before anyone could explain to her. We tried to call her, e-mail her, anything, but it turns out she changed her e-mail and deleted her account. So, in a way, she left on purpose. Beck was crushed, along with Cat." Tori finally stopped her rant, making Jade fume. How could she spill Jade's life out like that? And she didn't leave on purpose! She thought her fiancé was dead! How would else would you respond to that? If she was going to be depressed, she decided she wasn't going to ruin everyone else's lives. So she left.

"Is Beck Oliver here with you?" The reporter asks Tori.

"No, he's at home. But I could give him a call," she shrugs, pulling out her phone.

"I dare you, Vega," Jade says through clenched teeth, standing up. "I dare the hell out of you."

"Sure, but only if he's up for it," the reporter says. So Tori, being her naïve little self, dialed up Beck and put it on speaker.

"Tori?" Jade heard Beck's lazy voice from the other line. "What's up?"

"Hey, Beck," Tori smiles, making Jade boil inside. "Listen, I'm being interviewed by the news people up here at Hollywood Arts. They're trying to get some information about where Cat could be. Right now we're talking about Jade and how she's a suspect. Could you maybe come?" A sigh is heard from the receiver. _Don't do it, Beck, _Jade thinks to herself, biting her lip. _Don't you do this to me._

"Yeah, sure," Beck replies finally, making Jade stomp her foot and scream. They say their goodbyes, but Jade's already throwing the steaming water in the sink, turning off the burners, and throwing her coat on. She angrily slings her bag over her shoulder and grabs her phone before stalking outside, making her way to Hollywood Arts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Jade's POV**

"Vega!" I yell, storming into the Hollywood Art's parking lot. No one's hears me, though. I slow down my pace when I notice Beck being interviewed by the Asphalt Café. I hide behind the Grub Truck, my eyes peering at him.

"In a way I am angry with her. In fact, I'm almost to the point of hating her," Beck explains, running a hand through his hair. Wow that hurt. "But at the same time I love her with all my heart, still." My eyes widen as I keep myself from tipping over. He did _not._

"How can you love and hate her at the same time?" The interviewer presses. I know Beck; he doesn't like sharing his personal life with other people. Especially on the news when he doesn't even know anybody. But, he's gonna answer. Beck Oliver does not back down.

"Well, you heard Tori. About how she left and all that. I just can't stand that she dropped everything and left like that. She took a big secret with her, a secret that highly involved me. And no, I'm not gonna ruin her life even more by letting the whole area know," Beck says seriously. I breathe a sigh of relief. He at least knows somewhat what I'm going through. And has the heart not to tell anybody.

"I'm still trying to take in that she's here and willing to help find Cat," Beck laughs humorlessly. "But I love her, and I know she loves me. Even if she has some quirks and a few loose screws, that's what makes her so interesting. I just don't know if I can deal with her right now. And she's pissed at me."

"Do you think she's a suspect of Cat's disappearance?" The reporter pushes, making me bite my lip. Beck's facial expression goes stone hard.

"Of course not," he says, clearly annoyed by the question. "Cat and Jade are best friends, even if Cat's highly upset with her right now. Jade would _never _hurt or kill Cat. She's honestly very protective of Cat, even if she doesn't show it."

"Thank you, Mr. Oliver," the reporter fakes a smile before signaling the camera crew that they're done. I see Vega, Andre, Robbie and Beck all walking inside the building now. I don't care if I need rest; I'm showing Tori how to show some respect to people's privacy.

I sneak in the building after them, silently creeping a few steps behind them. They're headed to the library, at least that's what it looks like. Yep, I was right. I take a few seconds before stomping in.

"Vega!" I yell, walking up to her. Their heads whip in my direction, but I couldn't care less. I instantly grab the collar of her shirt and pin her against the wall, anger bubbling inside of me.

"How dare you?!" I screech at her. "How dare you go and tell my life to the whole Los Angeles area?! You know, I didn't give you permission to spill everything about me out! That was personal, what you said! That's between Beck and I! Not Tori, Beck and Jade! You had no right!" She suddenly shoves me off, allowing me to fall to the ground.

"I had every right to!" She yells, pouncing on top of me. "Do you not know how Beck felt?! Or how Cat felt?! Everyone was moping around for days, Jade! Days! And you could care less about everyone's depression and guilt!"

"Have you ever thought about how I felt, Vega?!" I scream, kicking her off of me with my combat boots. I ram her into a bookshelf, a ton of books collecting around us. "I was depressed ever since I saw him 'die' right in front of me! I'm still depressed, believe it or not! I changed my number because I couldn't stand the past haunting me! I couldn't stand hearing about Beck's funeral or Cat's depression or how you kept getting every single lead in the new play!" Beck's hands pry mine off of Tori, pulling me into his embrace. Tori's about to come after me, but Andre holds his hand out to stop her. I didn't even realize I was shaking with anger and hot tears were streaming down my face until Beck instinctively rubs his thumbs over my trembling hands. I can hear him saying 'shh' calmingly in my ear.

"You really act like a child sometimes," Tori seethe at me, making my cheeks puff.

"_I'm _the one that acts like a child?" I laugh dryly. "Last time I remember you telling my life to Los Angeles." And with that, I shrug myself away from Beck's arms and walk out of the library, slamming the door to make my point. I stomp out of the school, ignoring the reporters trying to get some words out of me. But one voice catches my attention.

"Jade!" Beck yells, catching up with me on the pavement.

"What?" I snap, looking straight ahead.

"So, you heard what I said back there on the news?" He questions, still catching his breath.

"Yeah, too bad I don't believe it," I lie through my teeth before leaving him behind, speechless.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As I sit at my usual table at lunch, a girl with blonde hair and sea green eyes comes up to the table.

"Can I sit here?" She asks shyly. Everyone looks over at us, almost the whole café going silent. I stare at her for a few moments before nodding. She smiles a little before putting her bag on the bench and sitting down, her lunch consisting of just some fries.

"Normally I would yell at you for even speaking to me, but since you're the only one willing to talk to me," I say. "I guess I'll let it slide since you're new."

"Oh, I'm not new," she says. "I just don't get why nobody stands you. I mean, sure you're a little bit… rude, but that's no exception." I raise my eyebrows at her, waiting for her to continue. "And yeah, I know everything. That girl over there told the news."

"Yeah, I know," I groan. "Don't remind me."

"My name's Cassandra," she introduces. "But I go by Cassie."

"I'm Jade, which you probably already know," I tell her before taking a bite of my salad.

"By the way, I don't like that girl either. She seems like a real bitch," Cassie says before eating a fry.

"Finally! Someone who doesn't get down on their knees for Vega!" I smile, feeling victorious. Cassie smiles and dives back into her fries. I decide to ask her some questions; there's really nothing else to talk about since I barely know her.

"What kind of music do you like?" I ask.

"I listen to mainly rock, some pop, and country if you include Taylor Swift," she shrugs. "Skillet, Shrillex, Adele, all that." I peer down at her, noticing dark clothes like me.

"I'm not Goth. I just like black and dark colors," she says before I can ask.

"You don't seem too bad," I smirk, stabbing my salad. "What class do you have next?"

"Vocal class," she answers. "With my friends Willow, Ariana and Shaylee."

"Me too," I respond. We continue chatting and honestly laughing some before the bell rings, signaling class is about to start. Cassie and I throw our finished food container away and walk to our lockers. Turns out she's the locker next to Robbie. Hers is decorated with a bunch of music related items. Different dark colored headphones dangle from it, along with some speakers. The background is a dark purple.

"Cassie!" I hear someone shout excitedly, making me turn my head. I see a brunettes with curly hair, dark blue eyes and black and red glasses run up to us.

"Jade, this is Willow. Willow, this is Jade," Cassie introduces us. We exchange a hey before Willow turns back to Cassie.

"You remember how I told you about Hadley and that fight, right?" She rambles. "Well, she and Ari were going at it for so long in the janitor's closet during lunch. Ari totally took her down, though. It was hilarious. But that's why we all missed lunch."

"Damn, I wish I saw that," Cassie smiles, trading out her books. "Hey Jade, did you do your research for class?"

"Nope," I smirk. "You?" She shakes her head and joins me.

"You guys are going to get detention," Willow sings jokingly. Cassie laughs while I just stand there, expressionless now.

"I like your skirt," Willow smiles at me. I look down at it before looking back at her. I'm not one for compliments.

"Cool," is all I say, not used to saying a 'thank you.' The three of us walk to class together, snatching some seats in the back. I sit in between Cassie and Willow. Tori and Andre walk in, only sneaking a quick glance at me before taking their seats. Another girl with blonde hair and green eyes comes up to Cassie.

"Jade, this is Shaylee," Cassie introduces once again.

"Hi Jade!" Shaylee says a little too perky. "You can call me Shay, though."

"She had a little bit too much coffee this morning," Cassie whispers to me. "She's not always like this." I just nod and the teacher comes in, clipboard in hands.

"Alright class," Mrs. Jackson says, placing her clipboard on her desk. "We're having a little project." Everyone groans. "Oh, don't be so ignorant. You may have up to five people in a group. You must compose a song, create some beats for it, and I must be at least 2 minutes long. It's do in three weeks, so you may start working now." Of course, the class erupted into chitter-chatter. And of course, Andre and Tori immediately started working. I guess I'll do mine solo.

"Do you wanna work with us, Jade?" Cassie asks me, making me widen my eyes a bit. She quickly corrects herself as if she said something wrong. "O-oh you don't… you don't have to. I was just… I was just wondering-"

"Sure," I smile, a genuine smile. "I'd love to. And people don't get that very often."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Jade's POV**

"Jade!" Beck calls as I walk down the hallway to my locker. I roll my eyes, even though he can't see me, and keep walking. I ended up turning down my new friends' request for the group project. I wasn't mean about it and they didn't take it the wrong way. I told them since we were performing it at the Full Moon Jam, I wanted to go solo. I already have tons of songs written; I just have to pick one and make up a beat.

"Jade I know you hear me," Beck says once he's caught up with me at my locker. I just sigh and put in my locker combination, switching out my books for my most hated subject: Algebra.** (A/N: I'm only in eighth grade, and I have to take algebra, so Jade's taking algebra since I don't know high standard math) **

"What do you want, Oliver?" I question warily, leaning against the lockers and closing my eyes. My head would not stop pounding today.

"I was just- what's wrong?" He cuts himself off when he notices my sickening look on my face. I open my eyes and see true concern in his eyes.

"My head hurts. Bad," I say, closing my eyes, turning around, resting my elbows on the lockers and putting my head in my hands. I feel a familiar hand on my back.

"I'll take you home," he says softly. But I shake my head, rejecting his offer.

"No, I'll make it through the day," I give him a weak smile, though he sees right through it.

"Jade…" he warns.

"Why are you worried so much about me?! I'm not five!" I suddenly exclaim before stomping off to the janitor's closet. I shut the door, but it's quickly opened back up by the one and only Beck Oliver.

"We aren't together anymore! In fact, we haven't been together in a while!" I yell at him, but it only causes my migraine to worsen.

"Just because were not together doesn't mean I can't worry about you!" He yells back, anger flashing across his face. "I was worried about you when you were gone!"

"I'm sure you had a wonderful time putting that aside by making out with Tori," I fake a smile, crossing my arms. He abruptly grabs my shoulders and presses his lips hard on mine. My eyes widen, but I find my arms looping around his neck and pulling him closer. I had been _craving _his lips for so long now. His arms snake around my waist, pressing me to him. I can feel my feet slightly lifted off the ground.

"Beck," I whisper, trying to find the strength to pull away from him. "Beck we can't do this." But he doesn't respond. I keep kissing him back, which probably makes me look really stupid since I said we can't do this.

"Beck," I whisper-snap, finally breaking away from his lips.

"What?" He questions, out of breath.

"We. Can't. Do. This," I say, separating each word so he processes it completely.

"I heard you the first time," he groans, rolling his eyes and setting me down. "But why?"

"Because… because… I don't know! But it's not right! We broke up for a reason! Everything happens for a reason!" I exclaim.

"So this," he refers to us. "Happened for a reason." I find myself trying to make up something, anything, but nothing comes to mind.

"Well we can't come in here and just be all like 'oh hey, let's go make out in the janitor's closet even though there's no reason to!'" I mock, finally scrambling up some words.

"We could if we were still together," he says quietly, like it wasn't meant for me to hear. I stare at him for a moment, my mind blank. How can I respond to that?

"I've got to get to class," I say shakily, walking out into the flooded hallways. Everything is spinning, and I can hear my name echoing by some bystanders. I can feel my feet beginning to give up on me as I continue to wobble to the parking lot and down the sidewalk. I still haven't gotten a car yet, though I'm sure that won't happen any time soon. I finally give up once I face plant for the millionth time and just lie down in a dark alley. The dark clouds hovering above every building are signaling rain, but I could care less about getting soaked. I situate my head down on my bag, closing my eyes.

"Well, lookie here," I hear someone snicker above me. I open my eyes and squint, trying to make out the figures in front of me. I didn't recognize the voice, though. My head is still throbbing, but my vision has increased thankfully.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" One guy with shaggy brown hair questions me.

"Don't call me sweetheart," I growl, standing up and slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Feisty," he laughs with his gang, fist bumping each one. "Ay, didn't I see you on the news the other day? You're the one that killed that ditz."

"I didn't kill her," I say between gritted teeth. "And she's not dead, or a ditz, you idiot. Now, if you excuse me, I need to get home." I try to shove past them, but one grips my shoulder and slams me against the wall I was laying by earlier. My heart quakes in my chest as I stay there, scared for my life.

"We know where your friend is," one snaps at me. My eyes widen. "Yeah, the redhead, Cat Valentine."

"You were the morons that kidnapped her?!" I exclaim, throwing my bag to the ground and stepping closer.

"Boss, I think she's mad," a stupid guy comments.

"No shit Sherlock," I sneer at him. The 'boss' glares at me.

"Look here, pretty lady. I have no problem getting what I want without making a deal with you," he whispers in my ear, sending a shudder down my spine.

"Yeah, well you're not getting what you want," I snarl, crossing my arms. "And don't think I don't know what that is. I'm not 10."

"Who are you to tell me what I'm getting and what I'm not?" He growls, shoving me against the brick wall, grasping my wrists so they stay by my sides. "I have every intention of getting it then leaving you here to die. But a pretty girl like you doesn't deserve to rot out here. Unless you want that."

"Let me go," I snap, trying to get out of his grip. But he only tightens his fingers around my wrists, digging his nails into the skin. I'm pretty sure he broke skin when I felt blood trickling down my hands and to the ground.

"Please," I whimper, looking down at my hands. "Just leave me be."

"You think begging gonna get you anywhere with me?" He laughs dryly. "I got three other guys over there that were promised their deal and they're going to get it."

"Can't you go after someone else?" I try, my head running a million gears.

"Just shut up and give us what we want," one guy groans behind us. "It'll go faster if you just snap that big mouth shut." Boss holding me tosses me to the ground, not caring that my tights-covered leg smashed a beer bottle, glass shattering everywhere. I can feel it seeping into my skin every time I move.

"Then you go first," boss barks at the guy that snapped at me. He grins before walking over to me, shoving me in the dark corner where we were hidden.

"Don't you dare touch me," I say, my breath trembling along with the rest of my body. But he just punches me square in the jaw, making me regret saying that. His disgusting hands inch up my shirt as I hear familiar guy laughter coming from outside the alley.

Beck.

"Let me go," I growl at the guy who has me pinned to the wet pavement by my hip bones. "I said LET ME GO!" The laughing stopped, causing me to feel some hope.

"Was that Jade?" I hear Andre's voice ask.

"Beck! Help me!" I scream before the guy covers my mouth and nose, giving me no space to breathe.

"Jade!" I hear him shout, telling me he hears me. I slap the guy's hand away from my skirt. Well, attempting. I try to scream from under the guy's hand, but only a few small shrills are heard from under his hand.

"Hey Tyler," boss comes back, getting him off of me. "We got company."

**Cliffy! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**This took me forever to get out! I hate school.**

**Jade's POV**

I huddle in the corner, watching closely at Beck. His fists were clenched by his sides and his nostrils were flaring. His face was flushed with anger as he threw his backpack to the ground.

"Let her go," he growls between gritted teeth. Boss and his buddies snicker and cross their arms in a not-so-cool-way.

"It's her fault for sleeping around here," Blondie pipes up.

"She was tired and didn't know what she was doing. Now let her go," Beck demands. Tyler comes back to me, grinning wickedly. I try to back up, but I hit a garbage bin. He pulls me forward by my calves and yanks me up by my hair. I yelp involuntarily at the sting. Beck tries to come over to me, but Andre and Robbie step in front of him, pushing him back.

"Put her down!" Beck yells, still struggling against Andre and Robbie's arms.

"If you say so," Tyler shrugs, shoving me into the wall.

"Jade!" Beck exclaims, wide-eyed. I try to force myself up from the filthy ground, but the stings in my legs from the broken glass cause so much pain.

"They know where Cat is," I choke out. "I can't leave until I know." It was like the world froze for them when I announced that.

"There's no way!" Tori suddenly shouts while pointing at me. "I know you had something to do with her murder!"

"I have _nothing _to do with Cat's murder! She's not even dead!" I shout back, anger boiling inside of me. How dare she accuse me of that? I would never do that. Not in a million years.

"You're the one everyone suspects, Jade! Even my dad thinks that!" Tori screams, causing me to blankly stare at her. Everyone thinks I killed my own best friend? What has Los Angeles come to?

"What goes around comes around," Boss sighs, triggering something in my brain. I've heard that before. From Cat.

"_I can't believe anyone would call me a slut!" I exclaim as we drive down the narrow road to our favorite ice cream parlor in San Diego. It was Cat's birthday, and she begged me to take her out here._

"_Jade, you're not. People are just people. And people say dumb things like that. But Jessica wasn't the one who started that rumor," Cat tells me from the passenger seat. "Tori did." I slam on the breaks at the red light, turning to her._

"_What?!" I scream._

"_Yeah," she sighs. "I guess what goes around comes around."_

I find myself hurrying off the ground and ready to take off in the direction of San Diego.

Cat's at the ice cream shop.

The ice cream shop was shut down a few months ago, according to Cassie at school. No wonder why Cat's there. No one would ever think to look at an old beaten down ice cream parlor in San Diego, two hours away from here.

"And where do you think you're going?" Boss asks, grabbing me roughly by the shoulder and pushing me back on the ground. The second I look back up, Beck is tackling him to the ground, sending blows everywhere. Andre and Robbie jump in, helping Beck wrestle the guys. Finally, the gang of idiots scurries off down the now dark alley, spewing profanities. Beck scoops me up in his arms and runs down the sidewalk, everyone else tagging along behind us.

"We need to go to San Diego," I tell Beck. "She's there." He then bolts to Andre's car, putting me gently in the front seat and buckling my seatbelt. Everyone else piles in the back, cramming in. Beck hops in his side and speeds off down the freeway.

"Shouldn't we get you to a hospital?" Robbie asks me.

"She doesn't need to go to the hospital," Tori snaps. "She's fine." Despite my injuries, I swiftly turn around in my seat and glare at her.

"Look, you sickening bitch," I start, making the whole car silent. I felt Beck's hand on my shoulder, warning me to stop, but I roughly shoved him off. "I know I left for a year and just abruptly came back, but you don't have to bitch about every little thing I do or spill my whole life to the damn reporters."

"You're still holding that against me?" She laughs dryly, leaning closer to my face. "I don't even _think_ you deserve half the shit you get from anyone. All you are is a cold-hearted, self-centered bitch who-"

I fling my seatbelt off, hearing the metal clang against the window. I leap through the seat and latch onto Tori's neck, my legs still in the passenger seat. My heart was beating rapidly, my breathing was harsh and rigid, but all I cared about was finally putting an end to Vega's trash talk. I've had enough. Something triggers inside of me and a flashback crosses my mind. It just causes me to do more damage.

"Get your cold hands off of me!" She screeches, but her voice just makes me tighten my grip and growl. She tries to get away by backing away in the corner, but I just follow her. Her face is turning a dark shade of blue and she's gasping for air, but I heard nothing. Andre and Robbie try to yank me off of her, but nothing is breaking my death grip on Tori. I hear yelling and the car pulling over, a familiar set of arms wrapping around me. No doubt they belong to Beck. The tighter he squeezes, the more I come back into reality and out of my trance.

"Jade, get off," his voice was calm, but at the same time it was built with firm and seriousness. "Jade, you're safe. It's just words. They mean nothing." He pries my fingers off her neck one by one and finally he has me put of the car and deep in his arms, but the flashbacks keep coming back. What the hell is going on?

_It was blurry. The drink in my hand was shaking from the vibration of the music blaring in the house. I'm in a corner, a muscular guy standing in front of me and running his fingers through my dark hair._

"_Don't touch me," I slur, swatting his hand away. He just laughs, which makes everything spin in all different directions._

"_You're a feisty one, aren't ya?" he questions, gripping my forearm. "Why don't you come back to my place?"_

"_I said don't touch me," I try to scream it, but it comes out the same way: slurred. _

"_Do you know who you're talking to? I think these drinks are affecting you," he says, taking it from my hands and placing it on the table next to me. "Now, c'mon."_

The unexpected flashback causes me to lash in Beck's arms, feeling unsafe and scared.

"Get in the front, Tori," Beck demands. "Andre, drive. We're sitting in the third row." It was a challenge, but he managed to get me in the third row. Am I going insane?

"Man, what's wrong with her?" Andre exclaims from the driver's seat, speeding down the freeway to San Diego.

"I don't know!" Beck snaps, holding me in his lap. I'm trembling, my bottom lip quivering and my hands fighting to get away from him. He just strokes my hair and whispers in my ear that I'm safe and I'm okay.

"Shh…" he continues as I give in and rest my head on his chest. I can feel the car picking up speed as we continue to the ice cream shop. Another flashback rakes through my brain, causing me to freeze.

"_I said get off of me!" I scream, trying to push him off of me as I back away into the corner of the small bedroom in the house of the party. He slaps me across the face when I try to crawl away. But Jade West doesn't go down without a fight._

"_Go away!" I yell, shoving him into the dresser, causing a few pictures to fall off. He lunges at me again, making me quiver in fear and give in. _

Then it hit me.

I quickly slide to the other side of the seat, pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. That can't be right. This isn't happening.

"Jade?" Beck questions softly, scooting closer to me. But I somehow cram myself smaller.

"Go away," I say, my breathing shaking. _The baby wasn't yours, Beck._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**No one's POV**

They all stood in front of the overly chained ice cream door, quite scared to even _look_ through the boarded up windows.

"Wh- what do we do now?" Tori gulps, goosebumps rising on her arms. Even the guys were lost in the dangerous looking parlor that used to be so colorful and welcoming.

"Break down the door?" Robbie suggests, almost peeing his pants. Jade just stands on the side, terrified to even move. They all know one of them needs to go in there.

A blood curdling scream comes from the shop.

"CAT!" Jade screams, running to the door. She throws all of her body onto it, but it doesn't budge. She was at least hoping to crack some of the wooden boards. But she keeps trying, not even thinking about giving up on her best friend.

Within the next 10 minutes of Jade trying to break down the door, nothing happened. Jade finally grew tired, tears streaming down her face and her forehead smeared with sweat beads from stress. No more noises were coming from the parlor, which made everyone even more paranoid. Jade slides down the door, weeping loudly. She didn't care that her 'friends' were around; she thinks her friend is dead because of her. She picks at the dead grass, not wanting to know what happened to make Cat scream. But then she looks by the house, hope spreading around in her.

A hammer.

She rushes to her feet and grabs it, discovering it's covered in blood. Most likely Cat's blood. Jade grimaces, but walks up to the door, bringing her arm back. She slams down on the padded lock, managing to get it to crack. She smirks and keeps ramming the hammer into the chains, finally watching it slither to the ground with a clang. She uses her trusty combat boot to push the door down.

"Let's go," Beck chokes out, honestly more scared for Jade's life than anyone else's. He leads everyone inside, the darkness their only company. He's pretty sure he feels a familiar hand tug at his arm, causing him to smile the slightest bit. Jade holds the hammer over her shoulder, ready to swing anything that just appears.

"A knife," Beck whispers, picking it up off the ground. He looks at Jade, who's staring at it like it's her job. The blade is coated in blood.

"Keep moving," Tori whispers, walking ahead of them. But Jade wanders off in her own direction, alert and direct.

She comes face to face with another door, except it's not all boarded up and it reads 'employees only'. Her hands tremble and she has to focus on not dropping the hammer. She knows that if she messes up, she'll put herself in danger or her friends in danger. Not that she care if Tori died. Tori could go get herself knocked up for all Jade cared.

Jade lifts the hammer and slams it down on the door knob, successfully knocking it off and opening the door. The small light bulb hanging from the ceiling was the only thing giving her light. She gasped when she saw what lie below her.

Cat, battered and bruised, lying on the floor, her chest not moving. She dropped the hammer, gripping her hair with great strength.

"BECK!" Jade screams at the top of her lungs repeatedly. "BECK!" He comes sprinting, worried that she was hurt. But when he looks down, he sees his friend lifeless on the ground. All Jade can do is walk around, screaming and hammering the walls, throwing the knife Beck had at everything.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Tori breathes, sobbing. Jade whips her head around, pointing the knife at Tori.

"She's dead! There's no reason!" Jade yells, throwing the hammer in her direction. Andre pulls her out of the way just in time. Beck leans down and scoops the little redhead in his arms, a stray tear leaving his bloodshot eye. He rushes outside and climbs in the back, gently holding Cat in his arms. Everyone else piles in the car and Andre speeds down the freeway, looking for a hospital.

They finally find one and rush Cat inside, quickly letting doctors rush her to the ER. But Jade doesn't want her friend to go back there.

"No!" She shouts, trying to chase after them. Bur Beck's arms are far too strong. She keeps flailing and screaming and slapping and kicking, but Beck keeps his hold on her. Once he's able to get her to a reasonable amount of calm, he places her in one of the chairs in the waiting room.

The wait for news on their friend was exhausting and psychically draining. Jade kept herself in a small, tight ball, crying silently in her knees. A doctor finally came out, a grim look on his face.

**This was the shortest chapter ever, but I felt it necessary to leave you all here XD  
I honestly want Cat to die, not because I hater her, I just want more with Jade. I'm still deciding. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**No one's POV**

The doctor walked away and down another hall once he gave the gang the news. Everyone was so speechless, so hurt and buried in their growing sorrow. Jade honestly was scaring everybody, though. To them it looked like she wasn't breathing.

"Jade?" Beck questions, his voice faltering. He got no response so he went over to her and shook her shoulders, "Jade, listen to me." But she didn't even look at him. Her eyes were bloodshot, her face was pure white and her chest was moving ever so slightly.

"She's not gonna make it," Jade whispered, shutting her eyes. The cold truth hit her like a ton of bricks, the doctor's words on repeat in her mind.

"_Miss Valentine is in the state of a coma," the doctor told everyone. "She has too many cracked and broken ribs, her knee is shattered, and her arm is fractured. We have her on life support, but with the condition she's in, she has maybe 1% of making it. You get to decide when to pull the plug, but if she doesn't make it just keep in mind she's in a safer place."_

Jade tore herself away from Beck, dark shaded tears tracing over the previous tear trails. Beck knew there was nothing he could do for her right now besides his words going in one ear and out the other. He sighs and rakes a hand through his now dirty hair.

"We should… we should go see her," Tori gets out, trying to calm her sobbing down. "She's in room 243 on the second floor." Beck nods and Robbie walks over to Jade who's currently in the corner, her hair shielding her face. But Beck puts a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"She'll come when she wants to come," Beck tells him. Robbie nods and everyone except Jade walk towards the elevators. Beck presses the right button and the doors collide, sending them up a floor. They all hesitate opening the door to Cat's room, so Beck does that, too. They all stare at the newly broken Cat laying down in the bed, her red hair splayed across the pillow. The dye was slowly going away, seeping out of her hair. Beck takes the chair next to her bed and grabs her hand, twiddling with her fingers and picking at the pink nail polish chipped on her nails. Robbie sits on the other side and does the same, a tear running down his cheek. Tori and Andre take their spots on the small couch. Pain and depression fills the room and Tori's the first to break it.

"This is all Jade's fault," she says simply. "If Jade hadn't left…"

"It's not Jade's fault," Beck interrupts, glaring at the Latina. "You sure as hell know that."

"Beck, Cat was determined to go find her. Why else would she leave randomly in the middle of school, her bookbag full of clothes instead of books?" Tori presses, leaning forward. Beck turned away from her, wanting nothing more to do with the conversation.

"It's all Jade's fault," Tori repeats before silencing herself.

"Say it again, Tori," Jade's hurt-filled voice mixed with anger comes out as she walks in the room, glaring at her. "Third time's a charm, isn't it?"

"J-Jade I…" Tori tries to muster up something, anything as an excuse. Jade's eye roll stops Tori's rant.

"I know it's my fault," Jade agrees, shocking everyone. She covers her face with her hands, leaning her forehead on the wall.

"Jade, you know it's not," Beck denies.

"Just shut up," Jade tells him in a flat voice. "It is my fault that everyone's in this mess. If I just hadn't come back, I wouldn't have to deal with any of this. I'm the problem. So I'm getting rid of the problem." And everyone easily catches onto her words.

"Jade don't you dare even think about that," Beck says in a warning tone, standing up. "You're _not _leaving me again."

"This time I'm not coming back," Jade chokes out, ignoring Beck. "This time, I won't be able to come back."

"_Jade." _Beck states firmly. "No. I'm not letting you."

"I'm not asking for your permission," Jade snaps at him, finally finding the strength to look up at him. "It's my life, my decisions."

"Jade killing yourself isn't a decision," Beck snaps back, refusing to let her walk away again.

"I have nothing to live for!" Jade suddenly yells at him, causing him to take his head back. "She's gone, your pretty much gone, and while we're at it the damn baby wasn't yours!" All eyes turn on Jade, small gasps escaping everyone's lips with the exception of Beck.

"You're lying," he scoffs.

"Don't you dare call me a liar," Jade says through gritted teeth. "I've heard that enough to know now."

"Then who was it?" Beck asks, scared she'll say Andre.

"Some kid back in New York," Jade sighs. "Look, I'm not telling you everything with these idiots right here." Beck walks over and gets a grip on her hand, dragging her out of the room and in the parking lot.

"You explain this right here, right now," Beck sneers, fuming. He couldn't believe this.

"The school I went to, one of the popular kids were throwing a house party," Jade sighs, sitting on the cold sidewalk. "I was invited, so I went."

"You know how I feel about you going to those when you're not with me," Beck says, sitting next to her.

"Yeah well I was across the country," Jade says. "Anyway, I didn't do anything. I just stood by the wall, drinking some drink I don't even know. Then the same guy that was hosting the party came up, pretty much trying to be cool enough to get me out of that room and into another, if you get my drift. I tried to get him to go away, but he ended up literally throwing me across the hall and into a bedroom."

"I don't want to hear anymore," Beck says, his eyes closed.

"You wanted to know," Jade says. "So he was beating me up because I wouldn't give in. I remember being slammed into a dresser and pictures fall on me. I never gave in, but I became weak enough for him to violate me. And that's how that baby happened." Beck tried to from words when he finally turned to her, but the tears once again rolling down her cheeks made him embrace her in a tight hug, not ever wanting to let go.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jade never left Cat's side in the hospital, but she still thought about taking away her life. She never planned on ever seeing her 'fiancé', she never planned on Tori backfiring at her and she certainly never planned watching her best friend die.

"Hey Jade," Beck smiles as he walks in the bland hospital room, the only color from Cat's hair and Jade's purple and black striped shirt. He balances his coffee, Jade's coffee and two blueberry muffins in his hands. "I got you some coffee and a muffin." Sure, he was stating the obvious, but he ached for Jade to eat. She hadn't eaten in the past week or so, and when she did it was one or two bites of something to shut Beck up. She barely talked or backfired anymore, which wasn't very Jade-like. The most proactive thing she's done while sitting in that uncomfortable, plastic chair was pull her phone out and listen to music.

"I already told you," she says, her voice hoarse from not eating and never talking. "I'm not hungry."

"Jade, you and I know damn well you're hungry," Beck says in a stern voice. "You just don't have the energy or strength to bite into anything."

"It's not worth the begging," Tori sighs, walking in with Andre and Robbie in tow. They plop down on the couch, watching painfully as Cat's chest barely moves.

"No one asked for your opinion, Vega," Jade snaps, looking up from her closely pulled knees. But her voice didn't have the same threatening, kick-ass tone it usually had. That's why Jade didn't like talking.

"Well look who rose from the dead," Tori says, faking a smile at Jade. Jade just rolls her eyes and rubs her forehead, closing her eyes. She feels Beck's hand rubbing her back, calming her down the slightest bit.

"You really need to learn when to shut up sometimes," Beck barks at Tori. And through Jade's dark bags, her gloomy mood and her frown, a smile dances across her face. "Can you not see anything? You're stressing her out even more than she already is, she already thought about killing herself because of your mouth going a million miles an hour, and she nearly choked you in the car!" Jade looks up at Tori, the small smile on her face growing at Tori's shocked hurt facial expression. Andre puts a comforting hand on Tori's shoulder.

"He's just stressed out," Andre says. "He doesn't mean it."

"I meant every damn thing!" Beck shouts, standing up. He points an accusing finger at Tori. "And if you ever say anything rude to her again, I'm kicking you out."

"Someone's taking the spot of Jade's overprotective senses," Tori mumbles. Beck fights the urge to fire something back as his fists clench.

"Beck," Jade says softly, ready to drag him back over to the chair. "Let it go and sit down. She's not worth it." Beck stares at Tori for another hard moment before taking his seat, grabbing Jade's hand and squeezing it. Jade looks down, but doesn't make him let go. They all sit in silence for a while until a doctor knocks on the door.

"Miss West," he says. "The life support isn't doing its job for her. I think it's time if she hasn't woken up yet." Jade's breathing becomes hitched in her throat and her face turns the same color when she found out Cat was in a coma.

"I-I," she tries to come up with words, but she doesn't know what to do. "I can't do that."

"Miss West," the doctor pushes. "She's been like this for almost a month now. It's time to let her go." Jade shakes her head violently, scared if she says something tears will come down in buckets.

"Jade," Beck swallows, turning to look at her with teary eyes. "It's the best thing. She would want you to." Jade gives out a shaky breath before nodding her head, leaning her face in Beck's chest and sobbing quietly. Beck bites his lip as he strokes her hair, looking straight ahead.

**Yeah, you can guess what's gonna happen now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Yayyy! Chapter 10! :)**

**No One's POV**

Jade sat in the corner of Tori's bathroom in the hallway of her house, curled in a ball with her back to the wall. She was supposed to be getting dressed for Cat's funeral, but she was dying inside and didn't have the energy. She still ate the same amount, she never slept, and she never changed out of her pajamas and just listened to music.

She lifted her head up and stared at the lace black dress lying on Tori's counter, along with her big black lace makeup box and her favorite perfume, Forbidden Rose by Avril Lavigne. Lying on her dress was her toothbrush, hair curler, hair brush and black heels. Her eyes drooped into her deep purple bags from sleepless nights and her tangled hair reminded her of a rat's nest.

"Jade?" She heard Tori from the other side of the door, knocking lightly. "Jade, are you dressed?" Tori just walked right on in, knowing Jade wasn't going to answer. Jade hid herself back in her arms and knees when Tori sighed.

"Beck!" Tori shrieks. "I need help! Jade hasn't done a thing!" Jade would at least brush her teeth and hair if she had the strength and energy. She just wouldn't give her legs a try because she knew she would plummet to the floor.

"C'mere, Jade," Beck sighs, gathering Jade's broken body in her arms and setting her on his lap. She hid her face in his neck and he let his arms wrap loosely around her waist, casually rubbing her side with his thumb. He rested his cheek on her head, closing his eyes.

"Why does she get special attention?!" Tori suddenly shouts, making Jade jump and lift her head up, sinking farther into Beck. Jade was too sensitive and fragile right now, so the shouting scared her. "She's not the only one who lost a friend! Cat was my friend too! She's being a baby!"

"Would you quit being such a bitch to her?" Beck sighs, closing his eyes again and rubbing his forehead. "You're making things worse."

"Things are already at their worst," Tori grumbles, stomping out of the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"I don't want to go," Jade squeaks out, coughing.

"I know," Beck says softly. "But you really need to."

"I don't feel right," Jade says. "I don't want to eat, I don't want to sleep, I don't want to shower and all I wanna do is cry."

"It's called depression," Beck says. "You'll probably feel like that for a while." Jade didn't say anything after that. Eventually Beck coaxed her into the dress and brushes her hair and her teeth, though it was a challenge.

"Um, I don't know how to curl hair or do makeup, so," Beck says to Jade as they stand in front of the mirror.

"I'm not 5," she snaps, but a smile is plastered on her face. And Beck explodes with happiness, feeling like he's on top of the world. He made her smile. He simply kisses her forehead with a big toothy grin on his face before walking out, shutting the door behind him.

"Andre! I got her to smile!" Beck yells happily, running up the stairs to Andre. Jade just keeps smiling as she curls her hair piece by piece and applies her makeup tube by tube and brush by brush.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

As they almost open the doors to the church where Cat's funeral is being held, Jade tightens her grip on Beck's arm, stopping in her tracks.

"I can't go in there," she breathes, feeling her chest constrict around her. "I can't."

"Yeah, you're the cause of her death. No wonder why you can't go in there," Tori snorts through her sniffs and sobs. Jade suddenly took off into the woods, not looking back. She slows down enough to take off her black high heels and throw them behind her, not caring where they land. Her black leather jacket flaps in the wind as she starts to breathe heavily, hot tears in her eyes.

She finally trips and catches herself by her hands just in time, making her stop. She had been running for at least ten minutes straight and now she was standing on the edge of a small bridge with no cars speeding down it. Her heart pounded as she continued thinking about jumping off the bridge and plummeting to her death. Right when she was about to throw herself over, a voice and a pair of arms stopped her.

"JADE!" Beck screams, locking his arms around her waist and lifting her back over the ledge. She grimaced knowing what she was in for. A lecture, a scream, maybe a slap back into reality. She was hoping Beck wouldn't stoop as low as hitting her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He yells his voice cracking. "You think you can just jump off a bridge and no one care about what happens to you?!" She avoids looking into his watery, bloodshot eyes and closes her eyes.

"Don't hit me," she whispers. "Look, I know what I tried to do was wrong, but please. Just don't hit me."

"Jade," he says softly. "I'm not going to hit you. I would never hit you. But please don't try to pull something like this again." Her head snaps up and through her tears, she glares daggers at him

"No one gives a damn what happens to me," she says harshly. "No one ever has and no one ever will. So don't act like you care, be-"

He cuts her off by kissing her. And it wasn't a soft, gentle kiss. He kissed her with force and he kissed her hard. Jade kisses him back for a few seconds, but them smacks her hands on his chest, pushing him away.

"I don't love you!" She shouts, lying through her teeth. She honestly doesn't know why she just did that. Maybe she was just frustrated with things or something. But the pained look on his face made her hate herself even more than she already did.

"Beck," she says. "I-I…" but she couldn't form a simple sentence. She never felt so angry with herself before. But Beck did nothing except walk back towards the funeral, leaving Jade to cry alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Beck and Jade haven't spoken for weeks. Neither of them planned on ever talking again. Jade never snapped at anyone anymore. Beck never stood up for her anymore. Things just weren't right between them. And everything was beyond repair in their minds.

As Jade dragged herself into Hollywood Arts, something felt different. It didn't feel like the home of depression anymore. And today, she noticed, Beck thought enough to change out of his pajamas and into a pair of dark washed jeans, combat boots, grey tank top, red and black flannel shirt and his black jacket. Not to mention their _promise ring necklace_ chained around his neck, along with their lock and key necklace and his J necklace.

Jade raised an eyebrow, but she didn't have the energy to go over there and confront him about him. Instead, she slowly slugged over to her locker and put her books for 1st period in her bag. She looked down at her outfit, feeling like a slob. All she was wearing was a blue shirt, her black leather jacket, black leggings and black combat boots. Her hair was its natural wavy, curly way and all the makeup she was wearing was mascara and Chap Stick. She figured she would stab her eye out if she tried to do her eyeliner and eye shadow.

She thought it was pointless to go to her classes now. She never talked to anyone, when she was called on in class she never responded, she moved her seats in her classes to the very back and she always sat alone at lunch now. No one bothered to talk to her, anyway. Well, besides the bullies here taunted her, laughed at her, made fun of her and sometimes put their hands on her, which she didn't like at all.

"Hey Jade," Robbie says, smiling to her as he opens his locker. Jade seemed foreign to someone actually being nice to her now.

"Um," she stammers, feeling left out for not knowing what was going on. Why was he being so nice to her?

"Your friend is back," he says simply before walking back over to Tori, Andre and Beck. They were all talking and laughing, making Jade feel so out of place and unwanted. They seemed perfectly fine without the bitch of the group. They probably all were. But what friend? She doesn't have any, not to mention she doesn't remember a friend leaving. She cautiously walked up to Robbie, wanting answers. All of their chattering and chuckling stopped when she approached.

"Hey Jade," Robbie smiles to her again. But no one else said anything to her. She quickly disregarded it and kept her focus on one thing.

"Um, what friend are you talking about?" She asks. "I don't have any."

"Guys, c'mon!" Tori says excitedly, looking up from her phone. "She's waiting for us!" They all left Jade in the dust and she watched as they all turned the corner, talking and laughing like nothing just happened.

"Robbie!" Jade yells, following them through the hallways. "Robbie I know you hear me!" But as they reach their destination, which is in front of Lane's office, Jade freezes, her eyes about to bug out of her head.

That vibrant red hair was unmistakable.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Jade's POV**

This isn't happening. They're pulling some dumb joke on me. They want me to feel empty all over again. They want me to sink right back down to the bottom. They want me gone.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" I question, anger evident in my voice. Their smiles fade at my question and their brows furrow into confusion. "You want me to feel all depressed and empty and alone? Is that what you all wanted? Who is this Cat wannabe anyway? Hayley or Tara from Northridge? Wouldn't be a surprise. They want revenge on me anyway for dating _him _and kicking their asses in that singing competition." I stop my rambling, my breathing growing faster and faster by the second.

"What- Jade we wouldn't do that to you," Andre says.

"Yeah, right. I'm sure you all love me. You've all been treating me like shit for the past _month. _I haven't spoken to any of you. And all of the sudden you think I'm your friend again?" They stay quiet and I turn to the Cat wannabe.

"Go ahead," I say, gesturing her to say who she really is. "Who are you? One of the bullies in this school? The ones who make fun of me day and night? Because I know damn well Cat's dead and buried in her grave. I'm not stupid."

"Jade it's me," Cat wannabe says. But I don't buy it. "I swear it's me."

"Why would I believe you?" I ask, folding my arms over my chest. She doesn't say anything. She just pulls out a photo album, putting it in my hands. I look at it for a moment before opening it, the first picture of me and Cat when we were on our way to our first day of 8th grade. Her hair was still brown then and so was mine, but I had no streaks in it.

"How did you find this?" I breathe, looking up at Cat wannabe.

"Keep flipping," she says. I obey, which is rare, and keep flipping through the photos, slowly believing the real Cat is standing in front of me.

"If you're Cat, then who was the girl we found dead?" I ask.

"That was my twin nobody knew about. I think I mentioned her to you once but you were too busy admiring all of the scissors," Cat giggles. "Anyway, she did it to protect you and me."

"Wait, why did Jade need to be protected?" Beck questions, making me turn around and glare at him. He doesn't care about me, so why does he act like it?

"I don't know, she just said that some guy from New York is after Jade. I guess she talked him into…" her voice began to echo in my mind. I know exactly what guy she's talking about. And I don't like him.

"I…" I try to form words, but I can't get anything out. How can they just expect to take all of this in like it's a piece of cake? My best friend has a twin, her twin was killed, my best friend is back, and a rapist is on the lookout for me. "I need to go," I whisper, speed walking down the halls. I shove past all the people blocking my way only to be shoved back. I run into the janitor's closet and slam the door behind me, pressing my back against it. I shut my eyes and try to take deep breaths to steady my breathing, but I'm not successful. I find the lock on the door and lock it before walking in the corner and shoving myself in a ball.

"Jade," I hear softly from behind the door. I look up and see Beck glancing through the small window, banging on the door. But I don't move.

"Jade!" His voice becomes louder and has more authority in it, but I still don't move. What makes me snap my head up is the door being swung open. Beck just broke the door open with his shoulder. He comes in and shuts the door behind him, fixing it quickly so he can lock it back again.

"Is it the guy from New York?" He blurts out, running a hand through his hair. I simply give him a nod and look down, ashamed.

"Jade," He says gently, coming over to gather me in his arms. But I shake my head and bury myself deeper in the corner.

"Are you- Are you scared of me?" He asks, pain in his words.

"No," I whisper. "I just don't trust you." It was true; I haven't trusted him since that day on the bridge.

"Jade, if this is about what happened on the day on the bridge-"

"That's exactly what it is, Beck," I suddenly snap, cutting him off and standing up. "You told me you didn't love me when I love you. How do you want me to react? Like everything's perfect and peachy in Beck and Jade World? Because it's not."

"Look, I know you're upset but if you just-"

"No you don't. You don't know how upset I am. No one knows how depressed I am," I spit at him, interrupting him again. I keep walking closer to him until our faces are inches apart.

"I didn't mean it Jade! I love you just as much as I did when we first met! Nothing's changed! Nothing will ever change!" He immediately yells, making me take a step back.

He turns away from me. "I know how upset I've made you. And I've been trying to avoid it so I wouldn't feel so guilty and responsible for your hurt. But it never worked. I've tried to get you out of my mind but you just keep coming back to the point where it pains me. I've tried to stop loving you but it doesn't work. You stay in my system like a drug. And I love you." He doesn't turn around, but I stare wide-eyed at him, trying to keep my jaw from falling to the floor. But he doesn't stop.

"But you keep pushing me away. And I feel like I'll never get to you when you do that. I just feel like I've been put down when you don't talk to me or when you avoid me. I need you just as much as you need me, whether we like it or not. Nothing will ever change my love for you." As sappy and cliché as he sounded right now, I still believed every word that escaped his mouth. I was about to say something, but he quickly pulled something out of his backpack and shoved a paper in my hand.

_Full Moon Jam_

"Sikowitz wanted me to give you that. If you wanna perform, you gotta let him know," Beck informs me. But I give the flyer back to him, shaking my head.

"I'm not performing. Hell, I'm not even going," I shrug. He searches my face for answers, knowing I wouldn't turn this down. He knows something is pushing me away from it.

"But… you always perform at the Full Moon Jam," he says, confused.

"It doesn't matter. People don't care anymore," I say.

"What do you mean? You know I like watching you perform, and you know you can sing. What's wrong?" He asks.

"I'm bullied, Beck okay?" I snap. "No one gives a damn about me. I could fall off the edge of the earth and no one would care. Not even my own damn parents. You're probably the only person who would care. People wouldn't watch me perform. I would get booed and flipped off and things thrown at me."

"Jade you have to ignore them," Beck says. "They're just jealous."

I laugh humorlessly, "Of what? My miserable, horrible life? Yeah, I'm sure everyone _dreams_ of having a life like me." He opens his mouth to say something, but I stop him by stomping out of the janitor's closet and to my locker.

"Jade!" I hear Cat yell from behind me. I turn around and watch her bounce to me, the rest of the gang following her.

"Are you performing in the Full Moon Jam?" She asks once they all reach me.

"How are you so perky and happy?" I question, crossing my arms and leaning my back against the lockers. "You act like everything is perfectly fine. Everything is a mess, in case you haven't taken the hint yet." Her happy expression falls, but I'm not in the mood to care. Everyone stares at me like I'm crazy, which is nothing new. But, everything needs to be the way things are. I need everyone hating me. And Cat is the only one in my way.

"But… nothing has changed," Cat says quietly.

"A lot has changed, Cat!" I suddenly exclaim, causing her to jump.

"Jade," Tori hisses. "Shut up."

"No one asked for your input, Vega," I snarl at her before turning back to Cat. "I ran away. I left you and everyone else for a new life. Your twin went missing. Your twin died. I came back. Everyone hates me. And that's the way it needs to be."

"It's not your fault anything happened," Cat protests.

"Yes it is!" I yell. And then I do something I should've never done. "I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYONE!" Tori and Robbie gasp, Andre's eyes are about to pop out of his head and Cat is on the verge of tears.

"Jade," Beck says firmly.

"I don't have to listen to you anymore," I sneer at him. "I don't have to listen to anymore. It's my life. My decisions." And with that, I leave a crying Cat and a shocked Beck behind me as I walk to class with my head held high. But anyone with eyes could see right through my tough girl act I was trying to pull right now. I slump in my seat and bang my head on the desk, closing my eyes.

Everyone hates Jade West now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**No One's POV**

Jade's life went back to the way it was, the way she thought it should be. She never talked to anyone anymore, but that doesn't mean no one tried to talk to her. Well, Cat and Beck were the only ones who tried to talk to her. The bullies just continued to swarm her with the words and the shoves.

The bell rang at the end of her last class for the day. She slowly rose out of her seat and walked into the flooded hallways to get to her locker. She spotted Beck and the rest of the gang talking very confidentially at Tori's locker, and they even turned their heads Jade's way while they were talking. _They're talking about me,_ Jade thought. She stared at them, but quickly caught herself and got her supplies out of her locker she needed for homework tonight. She slung her bag back over her shoulder after slamming her locker door. She walked out of the building and began walking down the sidewalk to her home. Her car was currently being held hostage in her garage; her dad grounded her for coming home late one night and took her car away for two weeks. He figured she would catch a ride home with one of her friends, but he didn't know she didn't have any. So for the next two weeks, she would continue being late because she had to walk 10 or 15 miles every night.

"Look who it is," she heard a familiar voice behind her, causing her eyes to roll. "Little Jade West walking home all alone on a Friday night."

"Shut up, Daniels," she snapped at him, not looking behind her.

"Nice view from back here, sweetheart," another guy, Sam, laughed. He just started attending Hollywood Arts, but he quickly befriended Ryder and a few other bad guys on Jade's hate list.

"Perv," Jade mumbled as she kept walking. But they kept following her.

"You know, pretty boy won't always be there to save you," Ryder told her. She abruptly stopped in her tracks, anger rapidly gathering in her system. His words raked her ears, making her slowly turn on her heel to face him.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that," Jade snarled at him. Ryder and his buddies all exchanged glances and laughed.

"Ooh, someone still in love?" Sam questioned, still laughing. She glared wickedly at him.

"C'mon, West, get real. Why would he get back together with a slut like you?" Ryder smirked, coming closer to her.

"You want slutty? Go talk to Vega," Jade sneered, putting her hands on his chest and pushing him away.

"Still despise her even after you left and had a break from her?" Ryder said, that smirk still plastered on his face. "Well, it makes sense. She's hot, you're not. She's smart, you're not. She's nice, you're not. She's skinny, you're not. She's the star of Hollywood Arts now. She was offered so many gigs when you left; it was like she didn't give a damn about you. Not that anyone does."

"You're wrong," she said haughtily. But he kept going.

"You're trashy, she's not. You're stupid, she's not. You're slutty, she's not. You're ugly, she's not. You're Goth, she's not. It's pretty simple stuff," he said. Before she could stop herself, she slapped him right across the face, her nails scraping his cheek. He looked up at her, his pupils dilated and all of the color replaced with black. Her eyes widened as he took her by the shoulders and slammed her to the concrete, causing her to grimace in pain. He reaches back down to drag her back up, but he's shoved to the cement by someone.

"Don't touch her!" She hears him yell. She tries to pull herself up, but her back and neck is in too much pain. She looks over the slightest bit, only to be greeted by Ryder lying right across from her, being pounded in the ground.

By Beck Oliver.

Her eyed widened as she watched him punch Ryder Daniels into the ground like he was a flower trying to be placed in a garden. Well, those weren't exactly the right words. But, you get her point.

"Beck," she whispered weakly, but he was too caught up in literally killing Ryder. "Beck, stop." And that was when everything turned around. Ryder's buddies tore Beck away from Ryder, only to beat Beck up. That's when Jade panicked.

She got up from the ground, ignoring the searing pain creeping up her spine and to her head, but raced over to where Beck was getting pulverized. Sam was currently crushing his back into the wall when Beck's eyes met hers. They simply said; _get the hell out of here. I don't want you getting hurt anymore. _But when did Jade West ever play by the rules?

"Get off of him!" She screamed, pulling at Sam's shoulders. But two other guys with him grabbed onto her and shoved her back to the ground. She landed on her knees, but it still felt like her knee cap was shattered. She didn't stop, though. She wasn't just going to let them hurt Beck when he was saving her from the biggest asshole on the planet.

When she got up and one guy grabbed her wrist, she bit him so hard he flinched back and screamed like a girl. She smirked, but her smirk fell when the other guy got a hold of her. She took her combat boot and kicked him so hard in the crotch that he probably wouldn't be able to even think about kids.

"I said get the hell off of him!" She shouted at Sam, taking him by the shoulders and ramming him out of Beck's reach. Beck almost fell face first to the ground, but Jade caught him by putting her forearms under his armpits. She could tell he was going in and out of consciousness as he swayed in her arms. She grunted as she lifted him up more and wrapped one of his arms around her neck while she locked her arms around his waist.

When she walked past him, she stomped right on Ryder's stomach before his buddies dragged him away. She continued to haul Beck to his car in the school parking lot. When they got there, she reached for his keys in his pocket and unlocked his car. She placed him in the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt before doing so for herself. When she was driving down the road, she pulled out her phone and dialed up Cat. She didn't know how, but Cat got her new number.

"Oh my God! Jade!" Cat exclaimed happily.

"Cat," Jade breathed shakily. "I need your help. Beck's hurt. Bad."

"Oh no!" Cat gasped. "Bring him over here! I can help you! My mom always keeps emergency stuff from the hospital here just in case because she works at the hospital and-"

Jade hung up on her before Cat could continue; too busy worrying for Beck's life to hear about Cat's antics. She peered over at Beck, who looked like he was gaining consciousness back.

"Whoa," he said groggily, turning to look at Jade while holding his head. "What happen- oh." And a smile crept onto his face as he remembered. "Oh, yeah."

"Why the hell are you smiling?" Jade asked him, but a smile was plastered on her face, too.

"I beat Daniels ass," Beck said, causing Jade to laugh. "Why the hell are you smiling?"

"No reason," Jade shrugged. "But you need to sit back. You got beat up pretty bad back there."

"So did you," he told her, leaning back in his seat. "You need to be checked out."

"Yeah, so do you," she said. "Which is why you're going to Cat's."

**(Just ignore the past tense I used up there… I was trying to do something else for a change but it didn't work out XD)**

"Why can't we just go to the hospital?" He asks, making my eyes roll.

"Why do you have to make everything so complicated? I'm trying to help you out here. Hospitals are expensive. And that's the first place Daniels is gonna look for you," Jade explains to him. She pulls into Cat's driveway and helps Beck out of the car, even though he tries to help her.

"Jade!" Cat exclaims happily when she opens her front door.

"Yeah, we're still not friends," Jade snaps at her. Beck rolls his eyes and gives Jade a scowl.

"Could you quit being so mean to her?" Beck asks her, anger pumping through his veins.

"Don't tell me what to do," Jade hisses at him, helping him onto Cat's couch. Cat skips into her mom's room, collecting all of the medical needs out of her closet.

"Okay! Call me Doctor Valentine!" Cat giggles, leaning down next to Beck. "What hurts, Mr. Oliver?"

"Cat!" Jade screeches. "Now is not the time to be all giggly and bubbly and playful! Fix him so I can get home!" Cat frowns and her bottom lip begins to quiver and Beck gives Jade a glare. Cay silently cries as she patches up Beck.

"There," she sniffles once she's done her voice cracking. "Just like new."

"Cat," Beck says apologetically, sitting up. "There's nothing to cry about."

"Yes there is!" She exclaims, standing up suddenly. Jade watches from her standing point on the far side of the familiar living room. "She doesn't like me anymore!" And with that, Cat runs off, sobbing with her hand covering her mouth. Jade bites her lip as she watches her slam the door to her bedroom. Beck looks over to her, clearly irritated with her.

"You should go talk to her," Beck says.

"She's not my friend," Jade blurts, looking down at her boots. But she recoils from the pain in her spine and neck.

"Dammit, do you not see it Jade?!" Beck yells, suddenly standing up. Her head shoots up, looking at him with wide eyes.

"You need her! She needs you! You're both a wreck without each other! You trying to make your own friends hate you clearly isn't working out! Get it through that thick skull of yours that I'm not going to leave you! None of us are!" Beck shouts, his face red with fury. Jade just walks to the door, turning to look back at him before leaving.

"Everyone is a victim of hatred."


End file.
